vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney: Camera Safari VHS 1995
Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Time-Life Video Funding Credits * Funding for Barney and Friends has been made possible in part by a grant from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and financial support by Viewers Like You. Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends" * "Camera Safari" Songs * Please Porridge Hot * Jungle Adventure * Crocodile Song * The Elephant Song * Three Little Monkeys * The Tiger Song * I Love Little Kitty * Here Kitty, Kitty * I Love You Segments * Barney Says Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps Leach * Senior Producer: Jim Rowley * Producers: Jeff Gittle, Martha Datema Lipscomb * Director: Bruce Deck * Writer: Mitch Lobrovich * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Lyricists/Composers: Stephen Bates Baltes, Lory Lazarus * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast: ** Voice of Barney: Bob West ** Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner ** Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jeff Ayers ** Voice of B.J.: Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Body Costume: Jeff Brooks ** Shawn: John David Bennett, II ** Tosha: Hope Cervantes ** Stella the Storyteller: Phyllis Cicero ** Jason: Kurt Dykhuizen ** Kathy: Lauren King ** Juan: Michael Krost ** Carlos: Corey Lopez ** Min: Pia Manalo ** Kenneth: Nathan Regan ** Julie: Susannah Wetzel ** Muffin the Cat: Animal Talent of Texas * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Terrie Davis Manning * Lighting Design: Berner and Brill Lighting Design, Inc. * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Oz Coleman, Tom Cox, Bruce Harmon * Production Audio: Ronald G. Balentine, David Lowe * Boom Operators: David M. Roberts, David Smith * Lighting Director: Casey Cook * Lighting Board Operator: Todd Davis * Key Grip: Buz Cannon * Grip/Electric: James Edwards * Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey * Craft Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Draftsperson: Christopher McCray * Craft/Prop Artist: Mark Brogan * Props/Special Effects: David Cobb * Carpenters: Ty M. Burns, Danny Smith * Scenic Painter: E. (Bill) Steele * Swing Crew: Carmello Gomez * Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagonhurst * Costume Technician: D.J. Segler * Costume Sewing: Natalie Sergi-Saari, Susie Thennes * Make-Up Designer: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N. Blevins, Janet Bush, Christine Stolp * Field Producer: Sandy Jantzen * Post Videotape: Dudley Asaff * Dialogue Editor: Denice Crowell * Post Production Audio: Craig Chastain * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings, Kelly Maher * Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Production Secretary: Austin Gray * Assistant to Performance Director: David Voss * Production Assistants: Braden McDonald, Joel Zoch * Barney Music Department: Jill Hance, Charles King, Jonathan Smith * For Singleton Productions, Inc.: Keith Davenport, Larry Haron, Mike Pietzsch * Educational Research Staff: Patsy J. Robles Goodwin, M.Ed., Kimberly Thornton, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Children's Supervisor: Mary Evans * Additional on set tutoring provided by: On Location Education • Michelle Stacy * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney and Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * Vocal Performances Enhanced with Help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" • Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Special Thanks to the Children's Workshop • Plano, TX * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Produced by: The Lyons Group and Connecticut Public Television * For Connecticut Public Television Executives in Charge: Larry Rifkin, Sharon Blair * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Barney and Friends • Camera Safari * Copyright 1995 • Lyons Partnership, L.P. Closing Logos * Connecticut Public Television Funding Credits (cont.) * Funding for Barney and Friends has been made possible in part by a grant from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and financial support by Viewers Like You. Closing Logos (cont.) * PBS Category:Time-Life Video Category:1995 Category:VHS